Sgt Frog, The episode of bardock
by adventuremaker16
Summary: what would happenn if bardock went into the world of sgt frog after planet vegeta exploded? Bardock will have an adventure of a lifetime. chapter 7 the wrath of the super saiyan .
1. the metting of bardock

Sgt. Frog, The episode of bardock

By cell destroyer 101.5

Long ago, a saiyan warrior named Bardock prepared to face Frieza and his entire army, alone, for his fate, his home planet and his new-born son, Kakrott. "Why?" said bardock, who was very hurt and covered with blood "For years, we have obeyed your every order, no questions? And yet you turned your back on us to kill us all, in COLD BLOOD!" Zarbon whipped his green hair back and said in his pretty-boy voice "isn't it obvious?" "We were just using you monkeys, like our own little puppets." Said the pink guy with spikes, Dedoria.

Frieza then lifted up a finger and then said "It's like my brother, Cooler, always says, the weak die and the strong survive." Then a ball of energy appeared over his finger and said "so I will now dispose of your planet and it's pathetic kind." And then when he pointed his finger at the red planet, the giant ball of energy was heading straight for Planet Vegeta. When that happened, bardock was caught in the crossfire. Bardock was teleported out of the blast before planet Vegeta exploded into space dust.

Planet Earth/Pekopon, Another dimension. Year 2009

"Zeroro, what a surprise." Said Sgt. Keroro, a soldier of the Keronian army. "I am not known as Zeroro anymore." He then holds up a scroll with 3 Japanese symbols. "My name is now Dororo, and I am protecting this planet." Then the instant he finished that sentence, a crater was in the backyard crushing Giroro's tent. Fuyuki, curious about it went into the shallow crater. He then found a 'human' with black spikey hair with some armor that he never seen before.

Around his waist he found something unusual. He described it as a "furry belt." So the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon, ordered by natsumi, of corse brought in the mysterious man inside removed everything but his pants and he was on the couch and Dororo then made some bandages out of leaves and placed it on him to heal.

It was soon morning. Bardock jerked himself awake. He then walked over to the screen door and said "where am I? the sky, the land this is nothing like planet Vegeta." and found patches of leaves on him and said "what the hell is going on here." And then herd footsteps and he thought "who is he and why is my armor over there.

"Sir, my name is Fuyuki Hinata and are you from earth?" Bardock replied "no, I am a Saiyan, the most powerful race in the universe, and i am from Planet Vegeta and this planet must be Earth, due to the low gravity of this place. and you are an earthling, right, and the name is Bardock" Fuyuki then thought ' thats odd ,he did not call this planet pekopon or refere me as a pekoponian.'

Bardock then replied with tears "the scilence must mean a yes. by the way, i am the only one of my kind who can see into the future. When i got this gift, i saw a vision of a being named frieza destroying my home planet. unfortunly, it happened and i was caught in the explosion with everyone on it. The next thing i knew is that i was here, and I can't rember anything after that, dammit" then they herd a "kukukukukukukukukukukukukuku ku,it appears he is telling the truth for he is from another dimention." fuyuki then said "REALY, then i can see if i have a good job when im older and... kululu, please come out." then a puff of smoke appeared and when it faded away, 5 keronians appeared.

_**what could happen next, tune in next time.**_


	2. the meeting of the ARMPIT PLATOON

Sgt. Frog, The episode of bardock

By cell destroyer 101.5

When the 5 keronians appeared in front of Bardock and Fuyuki, Bardock said "what kind of aliens are you, froggies?" Keroro stepped up and the green one then yeled "PEKOPONIAN, MAKE ME SOME PIE AND LET ME BE YOUR MASTER, oh, and by the way we are the armpit platoon and we are from planet keron. And you are on planet pekopon and…" Bardock interrupted and said "I've been studying this planet and I am smart enough that this is planet earth, not this "prickopick" as you keronians call it." Giroro stepped up and yelled " WE HAVE BEEN STUDYING THIS PLANET FOREVER AND THE MAP OF THE UNIVERSE SAYS THAT THIS IS PEKOPON AND WE HAVE COME TO INSLAVE EVERYONE ON IT AND TO RULE THIS PLANET WITH AN IRON FIST!" Bardock, filled with rage said "NOT IF I CAN STOP IT!"

A female voice, which made everyone in the room cower in fear (except for Bardock, he was confused and Fuyuki for knowing her sister) yelled "YOU, STUPID FROGS BETTER BE NICE TO OUR HUMAN GUEST AND…" Bardock replied calmly "I am not human, first of all, I am a warrior being called a saiyan form planet vegeta, but it exploded and I was caught in it while trying to stop it." Then everyone who isn't named Fuyuki yelled "WHAT!"

_**Sorry this was short.**_


	3. kululu's plan

Sgt. Frog, The episode of bardock

By cell destroyer 101.5

A little while and 1 explanation later.

"… and that's my story, I can't remember anything after the explosion of my home world of planet Vegeta." When Bardock was finished with his story, the keronians were in fear that Bardock is stronger than natsumi, which it's true, by the way and natsumi was also in fear that he was going to kill them all like mois one day, but this was not true. "and as long as I'm here, I will protect this planet, and as for you keronians, I want to see no trouble from you GOT IT!" the keronians gulped and nodded, while they are going away, kululu was noticing his tail and had a devious idea for a power. A power to shape shift at will from human or saiyan into a keronian, thus, rendering Bardock powerless and after 1 month on earth/pekopon, the invasion will happen and be victorious. 'It's a good thing that the new guy can't read minds, kukukuku' thought kululu.

Later that morning

When the hinatas were out for the work/school day (except for bardock, he and mois went out into town to get food and gundams) kululu found some saiyan, human and keronian saliva samples and made them into goo and loaded into the animal animalizer, it was now known as the shape shifterizer and he brought it into the meeting which keroro was talking about the new gundam mois was buying for her that day. As usual, tamama was eating sweats and loving the sarges plan and Giroro was about to put a grenade in his mouth, just to shut him up. When it was the invention presenting time, kululu said "you know how he has a tail around his waist, well that gave me the idea to upgrade the animal animalizer." 'not this stupid plan again' Thought Giroro.

"I've upgraded it to grant powers to shape shift from human to keronian at will, if this is successful, we can use it on Bardock and render him powerless and trample him and bring him to the base for super solders to concur the planet, no big ." "Hey" said Giroro "that's not a bad idea; we can show this monkey-tailed freak a thing or 2 with our weapons." And all the keronians were going into harmony mode (yes including Dororo.)

Kerokerokerokerokerokerokero 

Tamatamatamatamatamatama

Girogirogiorgirogirogirogiro giro

Kulukulukulukulukulukulukulu 

Dorodorodorodorodorodoro

_**Who will be the first rat to get some powers, find out next time.**_


	4. test time

Sgt. Frog, The episode of bardock

By cell destroyer 101.5

"UNCLE, I'M BACK WITH THE NEW GUNDAM!" yelled mois, waving the gundam in her hand. Bardock asked "are you really his uncle?" she replied "no, he is like an uncle to me, I knew him since I was little. And the gundam is like his children. He is obsessed with them" Bardock was in shock that the armpit platoon appeared again, this time with a ray gun in kululu's hand "um, uncle, what's that ray gun in your hand?" before keroro can explain, kululu fired a shot at bardock, shrinking him and when it stopped, a green (like his armor) keronian with bardock's hair, armor and scars stood in his place.

The platoon shouted "IT WORKS, FINALY WE CAN TAKE OVER PEKOPON." "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO ME!?" Shouted keronian Bardock. Keroro announced his plan and Bardock as calm and told him how to change back. He said to think about his memories, when he did, he turned back into his saiyan form, he then said "now I have 2 non-saiyan powers, shape shifting and future seeing, along with my saiyan powers which are flight, a fast fighter, and energy blasts." The keronians and mois were stunned with fear and excitement.

30 minutes later.

fuyuki, natsumi, momoka, kouyuki, and aki came back to the hinata house, and found something unusual. (Saburo was on vacation, so don't expect to see him in this story.) there was a cake on a cart, and bardock was pushing it in his saiyan form, not keronian. "This cake" Bardock was reading cue cards "marks one month since the arrival of the keronians and a surprise will happen… now." They can here mumbling in the cake like a 'that's our cue' and a 'om nom nom'

The keronians including a new keronian that's purple with gray hat with a shattered ball as her insignia(that's mois, by the way) popped out of the cake. Kululu pulled out the shape shifterizer and blasted them all in a ray of light. (The following list is their keronian forms tadpole, except for aki, she is an adult.)

Fuyuki- dark blue hat, light blue body, diamond shaped insignia.

Natsumi- pink hat, orange body, sun insignia.

Aki- dark blue hat, khaki body, book insignia.

Momoka-light blue hat that looks like her hair, pink body, peach insignia.

Kouyuki- dark green hat, cherry red body, snowflake insignia.

After the first shapeshifting was done, they passed out due to the new power that they got sence they are young, except for aki, the transformation did not tire her out. She said "what in the world is going on here, Bardock is this your plan?" bardock transformed and said "it's not my fault, it was the froggies fault." Keroro gasped and said "us? It was your furry belt that inspired kululu to upgrade that ray gun." "first of all, it's a saiyan tail and it is part of our race." He yelled at keroro. Natsumi and the rest woke up and inspected them self's and long story short, keroro isn't walking for the rest of the night due to natsumi and bardock's power.

Meanwhile, in earth's orbit.

A green-blue alien (from season 3 episode 15 of the English dub of SGT. Frog) was watching keroro, the hinatas and bardock. "Ok, keroro promised me 2 pekoponians for a baby TV show, but I can convince him for their mother and that spikey haired guy with the scar for another half of a ticket to give him for those 2 people. And when I do, they will be mine .hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**Looks like they are in for a real treat now, find out next time on SGT. Frog, the episode of bardock**_


	5. the legendary warrior awakens, part 1

Sgt. Frog, The episode of bardock

By cell destroyer 101.5

The next day after their semi-completed plan from the armpit platoon, Keroro was vacuuming the floor, humming the opening theme and Bardock walked into the living room and tripped over the cord to the outlet, he landed face first and Keroro fell on him and Tamama, Giroro, Kululu, Dororo and keronian Mois walked into the room and tripped on Bardock's tail and landed on keroro "GERO!" he screamed under the weight of the other 5 keronians, it was hurting him.

Bardock then got up and everyone fell of and was passed out, except for Dororo "hey Dororo, why don't you want violence, sometimes, when an enemy is too stubborn to change, you need to stop him in its tracks." Said Bardock, politely. Dororo, after herring these words, as speechless. "STUPID FROG, IM HOME, YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR JOBS DONE OR ELSE NO COW FLESH FOR YOU TONIGHT." Yelled natsumi, she just came home from school with her brother, fuyuki. And her friends her friends momoka and koyuki, they were discussing ways to use their shape shifting abilities

Then a motorcycle came to the house, it was aki who came home. With her arrival, they went downstairs to the secret swimming pool. After convincing keroro and dinner, after 5 minutes of bardock, exercising and training and everyone else was swimming, a water snake and 3 whirlpools appered in the pool and they trapped the hinatas and Bardock in bubbles. Before he tried to break away, a deep voice said "I wouldn't do that if I were you, pekoponian." He turned around and saw the same green-blue guy from last chapter. "Sgt. Keroro, as promised I am taking these 4 pekoponians for 1 intergalactic soccer ticket, here you go." And it landed in front of an exited keroro and a steamed Giroro.

"I rember this deal." Said keroro. "I would trade 4 pekoponians for 1 ticket for a soccer game." After they got sucked into the satellite in earth's orbit, Bardock looked around and found that Green-blue guy and said "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAPPED US, WE DID NOTHING WRONG!" "I know, I just want you guys to be helpers in an infant TV show." Bardock said "no way in hell." And aki and fuyuki and natsumi said yes and were walking up to him and reseving their scripts and their costumes. Bardock fell to his knees and said "WHY CAN'T I GET STRONGER, AT THEN, WHEN I NEEDED IT THE MOST." The green blue guy then called the intergalactic police force. BOOM, BOOM, went thunder and his shadow started to glow yellow and his hair spiking up.

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but that's all for now folks.**_


	6. the legendary warrior awakens, part 2

Sgt. Frog, The episode of bardock

By cell destroyer 101.5

"WHY, DAMMIT." Bardock kept yelling as he kepted on punching the ground and making dents on the hard, cold floor, same with the lightning. At the same time, poyon and a few space policemen came up to the green-blue guy and he said "over there, he refused to work for me after the contract says so." "You are under arrest, pekoponian" Said poyon. Then bardock said with lightning around him "I will…I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR ATHORTYS WHERE THEY STAND." "Now you are threatening us, now you are truly under arrest, and your fancy lightning light show wont scare us." Then, lightning almost hit the cameramen and when he saw the green-blue guy with the shadow of frieza, Bardock then went full super saiyan with a gold aura, green eyes and gold hair.

Everyone then stared at him after his big change and poyon and her forces surrounded him and tried to suck him up into their guns. But, it has no affect and the guns overheated and shatterd into a million pieces. The green-blue guy then tried to punch Bardock and he then grabbed both of his hands, and the green blue guy said "what kind of a pekoponian dares deify me." Bardock then said "maybe, I'm a saiyan that loves Aki Hinata and her home planet of earth." After hearing that, aki said "I love you as well, bardock." He said "WHAT THE HELL IS A SAIYAN AND A HUMAN." Bardock and the hinatas then yelled "BRACE YOURSELF, FREAK."

_**Next time, the full power of bardock the super saiyan**_


End file.
